garofandomcom-20200223-history
Sonshi
Sonshi was the personal assistant to Kensui Kaneshiro and servant to Tousei Kaneshiro in The One Who Shines in the Darkness. He was once a Makai Knight and was the first victim turned into a Madō Horror by Tousei. Personality & Character Skills & Abilities * Makai Knight Training: He was shown to be exceptionally powerful, as not only was he capable of delicate magic and skilled in martial arts, he was also capable of taking on all three Makai Knights stationed in Vol City at once and defeated them with ease. Despite his prowess, he rarely saw action and usually served as Tousei's right-hand man, bodyguard, and scout, detaching his eye and had it near the intended surveillance targets as a way to enable Tousei to keep an eye on things, especially on Ryuga. * Madō Horror Powers: After converted into a Madō Horrors, Sonshi gains typical Madō Horrors' basic abilities such as creatint constructs out of his very flesh, superhuman abilities, and potent regenerative ability (with only Garoken that can hurt him down). Tools & Equipment * Sword: Sonshi wields a massive broadsword in his Mado Horror form. * Sai's: Along with his broadsword Sonshi wields a pair of Sais. * Makai Blade: Sonshi also is still in possession of his Makai Blade from his time as a knight, albeit he prefers not to use it as a point of pride. *'Demon Beast Exoskeleton': Unlike most Madō Horrors, Sonshi's Madō Form is a Horror encased in exoskeleton that also possessses retractable wings. History Sonshi was a Makai Knight who was assigned to protect Hakana and her group should they be attacked by Horrors during the ritual. However, due to Tousei Kaneshiro, Sonshi ended up becoming the first of the evil human's Madō Horrors while forced to kill two of the Makai Priests while taking Hakana to Vol City. From the next 15 years, Sonshi played the role of Kensui's attendant to keep the rich man in line while using him as a decoy to keep the Makai Knights from going after Tousei. Prior to formally introducing himself to the Makai Knights, Sonshi played a role in Rui Suzaki losing her family and later tricked Kazami to gather photographic evidence of Ryuga to make him a public enemy. Eventually, when the Makai Knights infiltrated the Kaneshiro Institute, Sonshi was driven off by Kensui who reveals Tousei's actions to Ryuga. Remaining by Tousei's side soon after, murdering Kensui on his master's command, Sonshi was the last active Madō Horror as he ends up getting separated from Tousei by Burai's actions. Though he attempted to return to Tousei, Sonshi was compelled to obey Zedom's command to kill the Makai Knights and offer one of them to the Horror to serve as a vessel. Ultimately, Sonshi was killed at the end of an epic battle with the Garo armor regaining its original appearance. However, despite his death, Sonshi's lifeless body was taken by Zedom for the Horror's use as his new body. Pics Gallery Sonshi.jpg Sonshi (Madou Horror Form).jpg Sonshi (Makai Knight).jpg Notes & Trivia * Sonshi's Mado Horror form vaguely resembles the Ogha armor from Makai Kessen Gaoh. Articles & References TBA External Links TBA Category:Horrors Category:Makai Knight Category:Fallen Makai Knight Category:Madō Horrors